Comme avant
by manelie.hedgehog
Summary: 10 ans après. Les retrouvailles. Harry se souvient... ...


Je suis là, assis, sous notre arbre. Celui où s'inscrivent nos initiales et où elles traverseront le temps. Je me rappelle cette journée où, amoureux, nous les avions gravés. Tu me poursuivait dans le parc en me rattrapant de temps à autre. Nous nous embrassions appuyer sur l'arbre le plus proche que nous pouvions atteindre et je repartait en courant.

Tu me poursuivait à nouveau, tu venais toujours pour moi, et alors que je laissais la distance entre nous deux diminuer, tu accélérais et réussissait à me rattraper de nouveau. Ce manège recommençait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que, épuisé, nous arrivions à l'orée de la Forêt.

Nous avions recommencé ce manège plusieurs fois, presque tout les jours en fait depuis que nous avions trouvé cette clairière. Nous y avions aménagé un espace à nous, protégé par de nombreux sorts qui nous dissimulait à toutes les créatures qui vivait dans la Forêt.

Puis, un jour, tu n'étais plus venu.

Mon cœur avait fait un bond… Tu n'étais pas venu le lendemain ni le surlendemain. J'y étais pourtant tout les jours et pour toute la nuit. Après une semaine je n'ai pu résisté à la tentation de t'écrire. J'ai surveillé ta réaction au repas, mais je n'ai pu accroché ton regard ou seulement deviner ta réaction.

Je t'ai attendu… attendu et attendu encore

Tu es venu… finalement.

Tu m'as brisé le cœur par quelques petits mots.

Tu es partit. Tu m'as laissé seul avec mon cœur piétiné tu l'avais apporté avec toi depuis notre premier baisé et ce soir tu l'avais écrasé contre la pierre froide du Hall puis tu était partit.

Tu n'as pas vu la perle salée qui menaçait de faire céder la barrière de mon orgueil. Tout comme tu n'as pas vu que je tenait un bout de branche d'arbre dans mes mains. La branche même où nos initiales avaient été gravé par deux princes amoureux.

J'ai décidé de planter cette branche au milieu de notre clairière.

Avec le temps mon cœur s'est recousu, mais une soirée comme ce soir…

10 ans … 10 ans que nous sommes partit, chacun de notre côté malgré les mille et un projets que nous avions. Maison, travail, et même famille grâce à ton parrain qui t'aimait comme un fils.

Ce soir, une fête était organisé, pour moi, pour toi, pour nous tous. Après 10 ans, je croyais t'avoir oublié, ou au moins passé au-delà de ma peine. Mais d'un seul coup d'œil tu avais fait s'envoler toutes ces années passées et je m'était d'un coup retrouvé 10 ans auparavant. Alors que nous avions un futur, mais aussi et surtout un présent.

J'était arrivé avec mes meilleurs amis, que tout le monde s'imaginait arrivé ensemble et ils avaient bien raison! Mais moi à côté d'eux je ne cherchai que ton regard, qu'à me perdre dans l'océan de tes yeux gris qui tournait au gris orage lorsque nous étions ensemble c'était le seul moyen de discerner le désir dans toute ta personne.

Après le souper, je m'était éloigné de la foule pour me retrouver dans ce qui avait été notre clairière inconsciemment guidé par mes pas.

Je suis là assis sous notre arbre. Après 10 ans il avait grandi jusqu'à être assez fort pour que l'on s'appuie dessus.

J'était là appuyer sur notre arbre et c'est ainsi que tu m'as trouvé. Appuyer sur notre arbre alors que je pleurai encore sur nous deux. Tu as tenté de m'expliquer que tu n'avais pas eu le choix, que tes parents t'y avait obligé, mais aussi que tu ne l'avais pas choisi, que tu ne l'avais jamais aimé et que tu répugnait à seule idée d'avoir à un jour peut-être éventuellement la toucher ou ne serait-ce que l'effleurer.

Tu me disais cela alors même que je tentais d'être indifférent, de ne pas succomber à ta peau que je savais plus douce encore que celle d'un bébé, à tes yeux qui m'avait de si nombreuse fois fait perdre tout sens de la réalité ou à tes lèvres auxquelles je serai resté suspendu des heures entière juste pour les voir bouger et, peut-être, se rapproché doucement des miennes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus rien entre elles. Tu me disais tout ce que tu aurais voulu me dire 10 ans auparavant et que j'aurais souhaité ne jamais entendre alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était de te sentir contre moi, de sentir ton souffle dans mon cou et tes lèvres contre les miennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rougit par les baisers et le plaisir.

Tu me parle, mais j'ai perdu le fil de tes paroles. Tout mon être était concentré à ne pas fixer la tentation qui te tient lieu de bouche.

Tu t'es arrêter et t'es assis à mes côtés comme tu avais l'habitude de le faire, avant… 10 ans… on aurait dit 10 siècles durant lesquels nous ne nous étions pas croisé une seule fois.

Puis je suis levé et, comme attiré par une quelconque force, je me suis approché de toi, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes dans un chaste baiser et, comme avant, je suis partit, mais je n'ai pas couru, je te laissais le temps de me rattraper … comme avant.

Tu n'es pas venu.

Avant de partir ce soir, je t'ai observé, tu l'aidais à remettre sa cape, avec son ventre rebondi elle pouvait à peine lever les bras, puis tu m'as regardé et j'ai à nouveau pu observé tes yeux si … profond. Je n'ai jamais réussis a compté le nombre de fois où j'aurait voulu m'y noyé, plongé mon regard dans le tien et ne plus en sortir. Je savais pourtant que cela faisait une fois de plus et que j'en aurai pour très longtemps encore avant de m'en remettre.

La soirée c'est terminé alors que tu partais avec… elle.


End file.
